A. FACULTY RECRUITMENT PLANS Institutional representatives at both SDSU and UCSD have committed to support the recruitment of one faculty member each during the course of the 5 years of the Comprehensive Partnership. Specific individuals anticipated to be recruited have not been identified at this time. At SDSU, the Dean of the College of Sciences will announce the availability of the position to the Chairs of those Departments where a position in cancer disparities might be relevant. The Dean will assist the faculty in convening a search committee that includes individuals with expertise in cancer and/or in cancer disparities. This committee will be more broadly constituted than the typical committee in the College of Sciences, as it will include representation from individuals who have a major interest in this grant, including individuals from UCSD. Relevant periodicals, listservs, and other mechanisms specifically designed to recruit faculty for positions like this will be utilized. When a potential hire has been identified, grant funds may be used to assist in providing start up or initial funding for this new hire. At UCSD, the Pis will work with the CC Liaison Committee to identify opportunities to recruit a faculty member pursuing a research agenda relevant to cancer disparities. The Pis will also work with the Dean of the School of Medicine to identify departments that may be relevant to the area of expertise. While the priority area for recruitment is not explicit at this time, UCSD is an equal opportunity employer and is very interested in increasing its minority and women faculty. Indeed, the University of California recently completed two reports with recommendations on the recruitment and retention of women faculty and likewise the recruitment and retention of minority faculty. The letter of commitment from Dr. Carson, Director of the CC and the letter of support from Dr. Brenner, Dean of the School Medicine indicate that the institutional leaders are prepared to work with the leadership of the Partnership to support recruitments efforts. We anticipate that our institutions will be more competitive to attract outstanding faculty pursuing cancer disparities research because of the Comprehensive SDSU-UCSD CC Partnership.